The objective of this protocol is to know if the addition of thalidomide to current therapy for GVHD will offer better results than those obtained without this drug. We plan to study patients with chronic extensive GVHD who had failed steroids and/or cyclosporine (with/without PUVA therapy) by adding thalidomide to their current anti-GVHD treatment.